


Freedom

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Alimor Week 2014 [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, future-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sacrificed her freedom just to serve him. No, not in the bad way. Morgiana, however, was elated and honored to receive a certain reward from him even the reciprocation was a sacrifice. for alimorweek day #4: sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

She sacrificed her freedom just to serve him. No, not in the bad way. Morgiana, however, was elated and honored to receive a certain reward from him even the reciprocation was a sacrifice.  
.  
“It’s Morgiana-sama!”

“Hurry up, settle your stuffs, they are so messy, at least show your cleanliness before her!”

“You, too! Your clothes is dirty, how can you say so to me?”

Just in few seconds, the conversation had to be stopped as the proprietors bowed down a little to the general coming at that way. The Fanalis’ smile was rather bleary, but the ones standing in front of her knew that she was not intimidating them. Her move ceased as she took some bananas in her hand. She raised them, “How much the price of this?”

“—No, Morgiana-sama, it’s free for you!”

The owner could see Morgiana frowned a bit. The proprietor of fish-specialized shop right beside the grocery started to preparing some fish Morgiana usually bought—for she caught Morgiana's glance directed at her while the grocery owner talked about that.

"No, I will pay. Just tell me the price."

"It's fine, I guarantee it—"

Morgiana shut him up with showing some gold coins. His eyes showed glint a bit, undeniably interested with the money she was offering.

"I have to pay for this. If not, you would be loss because your workers need their right, their monthly salary."

She was no wrong, and the owner couldn't talk more when she put the coins on the rack. "If the price was still the same as last week's, then this would be enough, wouldn’t it?"

She was right, since the slavery system had erased in the country and replaced by the new act of employment, the owner had to spend more money on paying his employees. He was forbidden to employ slaves anymore which he had a lot of them before Alibaba Saluja, the new king on the throne, set the act.

He was thrown back to the reality when hearing a cheery greeting from the owner of fish to Morgiana who had changing place of standing already. She had been acquaintance with Morgiana longer than everyone thought. Unexpectedly, she was a friend of the general when they had been slaves before.

Ah, maybe the general was indeed right, he decided. Morgiana wouldn't consider him as bad for letting the general, the queen, pay the thing he sold, right?

"How’s life, Morgiana-sama?" she asked, when Morgiana scanning every racks, choosing which fish she wanted to have.

"Please cut the formalities," she said with rather stoic face, "I'm still your friend, Kanna," Morgiana seemed like interested with the big fish in the corner.

"How's life of being a queen, a wife of that gorgeous king, Alibaba Saluja?" Kanna smiled teasingly. "But it felt so rare to see you wandering around the market like this. I remember when you were still a general only, you often taking exercise outside the palace and helping people in this market. And you often doing a patrol with some troops all over the important places in the town. Even you were a leader and rather busy, you always have time at least once a week to visit us and to make sure that there was no chaos around. Are you that busy inside? You have tons of servant, actually, right?"

Morgiana separated some fish from its grouping she was going to buy. Their eyes meet, and by the time, Morgiana smiled. A small curve, but indicating the fact that it was so light for her to say such thing, "I sacrifice my freedom to be his queen."

Kanna raised both of her eyebrows, "What do you mean, Morgiana?"

"Alibaba-kun always has me beside him whenever he lead important meetings. He said that he is so proud of showing someone he treasures a lot. And he is a type who will be glad to have his wife around when having meals. He also always bring me out to formal visits to another country or towns."

"It's kind of sweet, my pal. You may lost your freedom and sacrifice some things you used to enjoy the most but don't you think that they are the sweetest moments in your life?" patting her pal's shoulder, Kanna offered another reassuring smile. She could see in Morgiana's eyes that she didn't mean to talk bad about her husband at all.

"Yes," Morgiana lifted her corner of lips upwards, "I sacrificed my freedom so that I can free the others," she looked at the surrounding, glint of proudfulness shining from her eyes when she witnessing the business people made in the market. There was no slaves around anymore, Kanna knew it that it had been Morgiana who had pioneered the act of slavery erasing, helped by the king.


End file.
